Love is Underrated
by PriyaRai
Summary: Sequel to His Black Snow Flower. Priya is back in the Leaf Village, and she finds out she is pregnant by Sasori. And now Akatsuki is looking for her! What will happen now?


Hello, everyone! Here we are with the sequel to His Black Snow Flower, and I have used your requests and now here it is, the first chapter of Love Is Underrated!

* * *

"Hey, Priya!" Priya had just finished reporting to the hokage and she was heading over to Ichiraku Ramen for lunch. Priya had turned around at the voice and saw that it was Kiba and Akamaru. "So, you got back," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "Um , I was wondering, would you like for me to teach Zei Zei a few tricks? Just in case you get in trouble or anything?" Priya smiled. "Sure," she said. "And we're throwing a welcome back party for you. It's in a week." Kiba said, but then his attention was directed to something behind Priya. she turned, and she saw Hinata roaming around, looking for something. "Hey, Hinata!" Kiba called out. Hinata came running over and said, "I can't find Naruto anywhere!"

* * *

Priya ASKS!

Priya: Hello, everyone, I'm Priya. In every big part of a story I'll be asking questions to the people I know. Today is Sakura! How are you today, Sakura?

Sakura: I'm doing great. And you?

Priya: I'll be asking the questions here. Now Sakura, everyone knows that Pink is not a natural hair color. And I have proof that it used to be black! What do you say about that?

Sakura: I was helping paint the floors in the hospital and black paint spilled on my head.

Priya: A good excuse. So, Sakura, is there anyone you secretly like besides Sasuke?

Sakura: *blush*Um, well....there's Naruto.....*notices Priya's glare*What is it?

Priya: We're gonna go to commercial, we'll be back with someone else on Priya Asks. *jumps on Sakura, a scream then static*

* * *

"What do you mean you can't find him?" Priya asks. "We were going to visit Lady Tsunade and when I turned to talk to him, he was gone. He was complaining of hunger." Hinata said. Priya sighed. "I know where he went." A few minutes later The trio showed up at the Ramen shop. "Have you seen Naruto?" Kiba asked. "Actually," came the reply, and the old man looked down. "He looked so scary and was scaring away my customers. He was super skinny and I needed to make my money. He looks like he hasn't eating in days." Kiba sighed. "He hasn't, he's been thinking about Pri-ow!" Kiba was cut short by a whack on his head. It was Kakashi Sensei. "Why don't you two carry Naruto home and make sure he gets something to eat," he said. "Of you say so," Kiba said. He picked up a knocked-out Naruto and carried him out the shop, Hinata following. "Priya, how are you doing?'' Kakashi asked. "Good," Priya mumbled, slurping up a bowl of ramen. "Everyone is still hurt by what you did, you know." Priya nodded. "I really didn't have a chance! They probably would of killed me or Sasori--" At the mention of Sasori's name, she stopped. "Priya, may I ask you a question? Have you had any affair with an Akatsuki member?" Priya was taken aback by the question. would would the others think if she had told them? "No,"Priya said. Kakashi smiled, which was shown by his eye curved upward. "Just asking,"

* * *

Priya ASKS! (SPOILER! SPOILER! SPOILER! If you don't want stuff to be spoiled, skip this segment)

Priya: Hello, everyone, I'm Priya. In every big part of a story I'll be asking questions to the people I know. Today is Jiraiya! How are you today, Jiraiya?

Jiraiya:I'm doing pretty fine now! *pervert smile*

Priya: *scoots away from Jiraiya, Jiraiya scoots closer* So, if I may ask, why were you beat by Pein, who's actual name was Nagato?

Jiraiya: I did not lose. I won. You will have to figure out my reasoning behind my answer.

Priya: Okay......Now that you're gone, what are your hopes for Naruto?

Jiraiya: That he surpasses his father, and he will surpass me. That he will change his fate and the Shinobi world's fate by doing so.

Priya: That's really deep. We'll be back with another character on Priya Asks.

Jiraiya: Before I rest permanently, I have a question to ask.

Priya: What is it? *lets Jiraiya whisper in her ear and then punches him into the sky* Pervert!

* * *

The next three days Priya had been throwing up every morning. She didn't know what was going on with her, but her thoughts were the worst. Priya started to walk to Tsunade's office, not hoping for the worst.

Sasori, Itachi, Sainya, and Deidara were on their way to the Leaf village. "I was so stupid to let her out of my site!" Sasori said. "No, what stupid is that you actually _trusted_ the kid, yeah." Sainya said. "Now she's probably told the Hokage about all our hideouts and plans, yeah." Deidara said. Itachi was silent. "So you're not going to put me down too, Itachi?" Sasori said. "I see no need to. You'll get your punishment later." The three wondered what he meant by that. But they didn't ask, because they were at the village.

"I have bad news." Tsunade asked. "Akatsuki is here, but their disguised. The really bad news is this. Priya your pregnant, by a member of Akatsuki. Sasori."

* * *

Priya ASKS!

Priya: Well, folks we have one more guest before we go. This is a very special guest and we're glad she can take out time to join us. Introuducing, the Author!

Me: Why am I known as the 'author'?

Priya: Because, Author you are one. Why have you been taking time out and doing other things but not updating these stories?

Me: *rubs back of my head*Well, I was busy and I forgot.

Priya: EXCUSES! Alright, folks, that's all the time we have. See you next time on--

Me:Priya Asks!

Priya:*annoyed icon* That was my line!

Me: *whisper* And Priya may not be back because she's going to be busy with the story, so next time it's Naruto Asks!*whisper*

Priya: Wait, what was that? I don't beleive it! You step on the lines for **my show** and then you replace me on **my show** and now you're making me **busy**? This is just *continues to ramble*

Me: *priya is stilll rambling* See you next time!

Priya: There isn't going to be a next time! and for the last time, **THAT'S MY LINE!**

Me: Bye bye!

Priya: **I GET THE LAST WORD!** See ya, everyone! *static*

*kiba and hinata and naruto were watching it*

Kiba- We need to be on that show.

Hinata: *nods*

Naruto:*thinking* Raaaaaameeeeeennnnn.......*thinking*


End file.
